


Lena Luthor x Female Reader

by Cowboys_Hat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, G!P Lena Luthor, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboys_Hat/pseuds/Cowboys_Hat
Summary: (G!P) Lena Luthor and the Female Reader have sex. That's it.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Lena Luthor x Female Reader

"Take off your shirt." Lena whispered. Her hands gripped my waist, holding me still on her lap.

"O-okay..." I slowly reached down and flipped the white cloth off of my body revealing my hard nipples that were just aching to be touched. 

I tossed the garment to the side and placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to keep myself steady. 

"So pretty..." I heard Lena mumble under her breath but before I could say anything I felt her cool hands hold my back as she leaned forward taking my right nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirled at the stiff peak. Her teeth nipping at it softly as she sucked lightly.

"Lee-Lena..." I whimpered, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer. When she shifted to sit up a bit more that's when I felt her hard cock. Hidden beneath her sweatpants and underwear I could only imagine how hot it must be. The tip leaking pre-cum. I wiggled my hips a little relishing in the feeling of the hard lump rubbing over my heated center.

She let go of my nipples and chuckled. "Ready?" She said looking up at me. I nodded and slid off of her, biting my lip in anticipation. She stood on her knees taking off her shirt. Her own breast just as excited as mine. Nipples hard.

Next were her pants and underwear. Now that she was in front of me I could see the bulge in her pants more clearly. She placed her fingers on the edge of her pants and tugged them down. When her hard cock sprung out I swear I started drooling a bit. It stood a proud 6 inches away from her. The head leaking precum that slid down her shaft and onto her hefty balls. 

Now it was my turn. "So pretty..." I whispered and moved closer. I heard her inhale sharply as I leaned in and kissed the tip. My lips moist with precum. 

"Please don't tease..." she grunted. Her eyes squeezed shut while she struggled to keep her hands at her sides. I smiled and adjusted myself a bit more. Wrapping my hand around her length. I closed my eyes before taking her head into my mouth. Saltiness flooded my taste buds as I went further and further down. She moaned a little bit and brought her hands to my head. 

Her hot cock slid against my tongue as I bobbed my head up and down. Pausing a second to hold her at the back of my throat. "Fuck..." she groaned and thrusted up a bit. I reached a hand up and carefully cupped her hot balls. Massaging them in my hand. Her hips rocked up into my movements. Urging me to go faster.

Soon she gripped my shoulder signaling that she was close. "Y-Y/n..." she moaned

"Mmmmhhm." I moaned around her cock. The vibrations making her putty in my hands."Sh-shit" she groaned. I glanced up to see her lip between her teeth and her eyes squeezed shut. 

Soon she was grasping at me trying to get my attention but I ignored her, wanting to feel and taste her filling my mouth. 

I let go of her balls and placed my hands on her thighs. She started fucking my face trying to reach her orgasm. "Baby...oh my god- I'm gonna-" she gasped and then came. 

My mouth was flooded with the taste of her salty cum. It made me smile knowing how good I was making her feel. 

When her grip loosened on me I pulled away, Sitting back up and wiping my mouth. "Fuck, your good..." she said and came closer to me her arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me to her so that her head was level with my breast. She took one of my nipples into her mouth again. I sighed, the heat in my pants announcing itself again. As if to say 'I'm still here'. Good thing Lena was already hard again.

I felt her erection rub against my stomach when she switched to my other breast.

"Lena..." I said, trying to get attention as she sucked on my right nipple. It felt good but I needed more. 

"I know baby." She said kissing up my chest, to my jaw, and finally my lips. "Bend over for me would you?" 

Her hands slid down my back and squeezed my ass before letting me flip over so that she had access to my ass. She pushed me down further so that my face was pressed against the sheets, muffling any sounds I might make. "I'm so hard...." she said and I groaned as I felt her slip a finger into my searing heat. 

"Lena...." I said into the bunched up sheets and blankets but I knew she could still hear me as I shifted my head to the side and glanced behind me to see and feel her slipping a finger in and out of me while stroking her cock. 

"Are you ready?" She said looking at me and getting in position. She already knew my answer. She just wanted to hear me say it.

"Yes." I felt her slip the head of her cock in me but not much else. Shit, she was gonna make me beg for it.

"Say please?" She murmured in my ear. Her hands held me in place, preventing me from rocking my hips to try and relive the growing pressure. I wasn't giving in that easily. I held my ground and kept my mouth shut while I felt her lay cool kisses on my back, waiting for me to speak. "No?" She said against the sweat-damp skin of my neck. Her hot breath making me shiver. "Hmm." she hummed into my ear, I could feel the vibrations from her voice. I could also feel a hand release my hips and slip down in between my legs. I couldn't help but whimper slightly as her fingers pinched my clit just hard enough so that my knees feel like jelly.

She pressed harder knowing what she was doing to me. "F-Fuck!" I basically shouted and gave in. "Please Lena please!" 

She grunted in approval and released her grip so that she could drive into me. "Oh...." she groaned and leaned down again, kissing my back and shoulders. 

"Okay baby?" I heard her whisper into my ear. Her hot breath making my skin prick. 

I loved it.

"Yes..." I hissed in pleasure and she chuckled, sitting back up and grabbing my hips, thrusting into me. 

Lena's hips met my ass at a steady pace, pushing me forward slightly with every thrust. She grunted into my ears as she fucked me, which just heightened my arousal. "Oh...fuck...." I whispered and buried my face into the sheets below us. She was reaching so deep inside of me. 

"Lena..." I whined when she hit a spot in me that squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"Yeah babe?" She said catching onto to what she had just done. "You like that?"

She did it again. "Yes..." I groaned in response.

She moaned slightly as she did it over and over again. "Clenching...so tight baby...." She grunted. I involuntarily clenched my abdominal muscles again, feeling her slow a bit, unable to fully push in and out. "So so tight, so so good." She grunted. 

I could sense my orgasm arriving very soon and I guess Lena could to by the way she reached under me and rubbed my clit, pushing me even further. "Fuck! Lena!" I nearly shouted and pushed back against her, feeling her reached deep inside of me before I groaned and came. Gripping the sheets beneath me and trembling slightly against her she as she held me and helped me ride out my orgasm. 

"It's alright..." She cooed into my ear. Her fingers and thrust slowing to a stop as I whined and pushed against her. 

I slowly returned back to my senses when I felt her slowly pulling out of me. "Wait- Lena." I said. Not wanting her to leave me empty just yet. "You didn't finish." I stated, shifting so that I could turn around and see her. 

She had her erection in hand, still rock hard. It shined in the light, covered in my juices. "It's fine. You already came so..." 

I felt my face flush, warmed by the fact that she didn't want to work me until I couldn't stand it anymore. 

While I appreciated the gesture, I also couldn't ignore my innate need to feel her cum in me.

I had to convince her to keep going which apparently, didn't take much.

"But Lena..." I whined wiggling my ass a bit, her gaze went to my wet folds and I smirked, knowing I had her attention again. "I need you to cum in me." 

Her gaze went back to my eyes and I saw her lick her lips. "Yeah?" She said coming back closer to my hips, aiming to enter me again. "You need me to?"

"Yes..." I whined again, knowing I was fueling her fire. "Fuck, please...." 

She placed her hands on my hips and slowly entered me again. Though I had just had my release, it still felt good and I lightly humped back against her, urging her to fuck me.

She was already so close and I knew it probably wouldn't take much for her to finish. 

She groaned as she quickly picked up the pace. She rutted into me with as much fervor as before. "So good." She whined. "Gonna cum inside of you so good."

"Yes Lena." I said, clenching around her, knowing that it would push her even closer. 

"Y-Y/n- oh fuck!" Lena groaned and pulled me closer to her before unloading into me. I let out a groan of my own as I felt her hot cum fill my insides, the feeling of satisfaction coming over me. 

Lena lay draped over me as she caught her breath. Sweat sticking us together. 

Everything was quiet for a minute before I smiled, wiggling my hips a little and relishing the feeling of her in me. "Thank you." I said. She slowly lifted herself off of me with a chuckle.

"I love you." She sighed, laying a kiss to shoulders and neck. 

I allowed her to hold me and told her to stay inside as she shifted us into a more comfortable position. Spooning, her cuddling me. "I love you too." I said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I originally wrote it as an Elsa x Reader but decided to change it to Lena.


End file.
